


Daughter of The Moon

by Nhyssa18



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Attempted Murder, Backstory, Death, F/M, Genasi, Half-Elves, Half-orc, How Do I Tag, Human, Manipulation, Murder, Rangers, Warlocks, mysterious mother, pseudo-dragon, wood witch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhyssa18/pseuds/Nhyssa18
Summary: Laurel Rowan: The daughter of Grim Rowan, twin sister of Asher Rowan, Half-elf of the Taryion woods, Artemis to her brother’s Apolo, Name-keeper of the Virgin goddess, Ranger of the wooded lands.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Daughter of The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the backstory for one of my D&D characters, Laurel Rowan! She is a female half-elf (revised) ranger, with a wolf as her animal companion. Originally I posted all of her backstory at once, but I updated the character for a new campaign and decided to update this as well. Enjoy!

Laurel Rowan: The daughter of Grim Rowan, twin sister of Asher Rowan, Half-elf of the Taryion woods, Artemis to her brother’s Apolo, Name-keeper of the Virgin goddess, Ranger of the wooded lands. 

Many years ago, a young human Ranger by the name of Grim Rowan roamed the darkness of the Taryion woods, keeping it safe from all manner of threats. He spent his days in solitude, moving about the woods and keeping his eyes and ears open. He had once been a soldier, but now he stood alone in a fight against the dark creatures that claimed the woods as their own. 

The Taryion woods was a large expanse of land, divided by a large swift-flowing river. Grim guarded the northern half of the forest, for the southern side of the woods was guarded and protected by the followers of the moon goddess, Diana. During his time as a soldier, Grim had fought in several battles and learnt very quickly that the followers of Diana were fierce fighters, but unwilling to accept help or assist those that did not belong to their “cult”. As such, Grim was wary of these southern forest women and their ways. 

One evening he stumbled upon a beautiful female elf, sleeping in the woods. Her clothes were torn and she appeared to be hurt. Tristian took her back to his camp and nursed her back to health. The elf and the ranger soon fell in love, and Grim decided to build a cabin for her. The elf was a mage of some sort, often helping Grim in his quest to keep the forest safe. 

One day, the elf announced to Grim that she was pregnant, and the pair decided to get married. Neither one of them had any living relatives that they cared about, so the ceremony was not officiated, but rather it was the gathering of two people in the woods exchanging promises. 

A few days after the impromptu ceremony, Grim was visited by a druid in a green cloak, who carried the sign of the moon goddess on her staff. She introduced herself to Grim as Rose Thorncrest. She warned Grim about his decisions and then left. This seemed to have no effect on Grim, who brushed her off as a nosey druid who didn’t care to mind her own business. 

Soon, the elf gave birth to twins, an unexpected but pleasant surprise. As soon as the children were born, the elf became distant and melancholy. Grim was surprised but understanding. The twins were beautiful, both with black hair and beautiful brown eyes. They were half-elves, and Grim loved them very much. Together they named the children: The child would be Asher, the common name for the Rowan tree, and the girl would be Laurel because she would be the crown of victory for her parents. 

A few nights after the twins had been born, their mother left in the night, rather suddenly. She left two pendants, both a beautiful blue gemstone with a golden elven rune engraved on it. A note indicated that these were to be given to her children, along with the four books that she had left. 

Grim raised his children to the best of his ability. The twins were quiet in nature, easy to care for, seemingly content babies. This was a good thing, for Grim really had no idea how to raise children and no understanding of the amount of care that a babe would need.

Unknowingly, Rose Thorncrest would send different animals to check on the children when their father was out hunting. Gentle wolves, small squirrels, creatures who made sure that Grim’s lack of understanding would not kill his only remaining family. 

Laurel and Asher grew up fairly quickly, and Grim taught them how to survive off the land. They lived in relative happiness, the two children learned how to guard and protect the creatures in their half of their forest. Their father taught them how to hunt, how to take care of themselves, how to grow plants in the garden, and how to salt meat for the next year. During the long winters, Laurel and Asher would read from two of the books their mother had left, which resulted in the pair being able to speak draconic, dwarfish, and elvish fluently. 

Their father was more than willing to let the twins wander about the woods by themselves, as long as they never crossed the river into the southern half of the Taryion woods. 

“There are cruel creatures that live there, humans and elves who would laugh at your pain rather than help you,” Grim told his children, and the pain and darkness in his voice was more than enough warning for the twins. 

Grim also was not a fan of the small village of Tyvest that was nestled a short walk away from the edge of the forest, but he believed the people there would cause no harm, and so the children sometimes went into town for supplies. 

The twins were always very close, as most twins are, and yet they were very different. Asher was introspective and gentle; he asked the tough questions and dealt with the consequences. Laurel was brash, like her father. She refused to admit to any emotion until she was certain, and she cared for her family more than anything else. 

The twins developed into their personality’s. Laurel gained her father’s natural talent for archery, while Asher was more inclined to learn as much about the woods as possible. Soon after Laurel turned 12, she killed her first wolf. Grim, ever proud, crafted a pendant out of a wolves tooth and gave it to her. It has become one of her prized possessions. 

The little family lived in peace, strong through the seasons of growth and the seasons of famine

But would they hold together through the seasons of death?


End file.
